


Kisses like a Soothing Balm

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: FenHawke Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Prompt: Wrestling match on the couch that ends with one of them hitting their heads on the floor and the other has to kiss the booboo better </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fenris!" Hawke leaned over him, fingers snaking to the spot where Fenris was rubbing at the back of his head. "Are you okay? Hey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses like a Soothing Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [HERE](http://crimsxnjewel-archive.tumblr.com/post/100470195209). Oh, did someone say another writing challenge? With FenHawke? No? What? Too bad? xD
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age II_. Thanks for reading!

"Give me the remote."

"I'm watching this."

"It's stupid," Fenris intoned.

Hawke inhaled sharply, whipping a wide eyed gaze on his boyfriend. "It is _not_ stupid! It's just... acquired taste."

"It's stupid," Fenris repeated, grabbing for the remote.

Hawke held it out of reach.

" _Hawke_ ," Fenris growled.

"Oh, are your arms too short?"

Fenris's glare was spectacular. He had no patience for allegedly stupid TV, or Hawke bringing up his height. (It wasn't even that he was _that_ much shorter but it was just the fact that he _was_ shorter at all, okay?)

"Don't tempt me," Fenris said.

"Is that a threat?" Hawke tapped the remote on Fenris's head gently, pulling it away before Fenris could snatch it. "Are you threatening me?"

"Hawke..."

It was definitely intended to be a threat, and it only egged Hawke further on. "Come on. What are you gonna do about it?"

If looks could kill. "Give me the remote."

"No."

"Give me... the remote."

"No!"

Hawke was still grinning when Fenris lunged at him. He expected it and still the remote went flying from his hand; he grabbed at Fenris's lanky arms to wrestle him back against the couch cushions.

Fenris, naturally, fought the entire time, pushing back against him, tattooed hands against the chest, growling threats under his breath that may have been more severe if the lips that were spewing those threats weren't struggling against curving into a smile.

"Don't laugh, Fen. Your face might break," Hawke teased, hooking his arm beneath Fenris's leg.

"You-"

One minute, Hawke had a good grip on Fenris's limbs and the next, they were off balance and tumbling. Hawke narrowly avoided a bare foot to the face and cringed, instead, at the crack that came as something hit something that it decidedly _shouldn't_ have. From the yelp that broke from Fenris's lips, it sounded like that _something_ had been Fenris's head smacking against the coffee table.

"Fenris!" Hawke leaned over him, fingers snaking to the spot where Fenris was rubbing at the back of his head. "Are you okay? Hey."

Fenris groaned softly, dropping his hand to prop himself up. "Just hit my head," he muttered. "I'm fine... ow."

"Are you sure?" Hawke frowned. "Are you bleeding? You're not, are you?" He ran his fingers through Fenris's hair, feeling for any blood. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I think I lost my balance, I don't know."

Fenris sighed, reaching up to grab Hawke's hand. "My head is throbbing, but I'm not bleeding. Don't worry."

"I'll get you some ice in a sec. Hang on, let me see." Hawke pawed at Fenris's shoulder, turning him gently. "I just wanna make sure."

"Hawke, I'm fine. Truly." But Fenris allowed Hawke to search through the silver strands for any sight of blood amongst his hair, fingers ghosting over the bump that may or may not have been forming.

"Ugh. Stupid. I'm sorry." There was no blood, which was good, but still didn't chase away the guilty feeling in his gut. He leaned over to press his lips against Fenris's head, taking extra care to be gentle. "I'll get you some ice."

Fenris's hand snapped back, preventing him from moving.

"Fen?"

"You could just do that," Fenris said.

"Do what?"

Fenris seemed to sulk a little, shoulders slumping into his body. "... Kiss it better," he muttered, not looking around. Hawke could practically hear the blush in his voice.

He smiled. "Oh, sure." He pressed his lips back against Fenris's head, not minding just the injury this time. He kissed him again, and again, looping his arms around his neck. Fenris leaned back against his chest and snuggled in. "I should probably get you some ice, though," Hawke remarked, after a moment. "It should probably help, in the long run, I mean. I know my kisses make it better now," he teased, "but just so it won't hurt as much."

"In a moment," Fenris replied, and, hands clutching at Hawke's, head tipped back against Hawke's chest, Hawke was content to grant him that moment.

 


End file.
